dragonherofandomcom-20200213-history
Dungeons
ATTENTION: SPOILERS CONTAINED THROUGHOUT THIS PAGE! The maps below aren't actually in-game maps or anything, just concept art. Note: Some of these dungeons aren't dungeons, but just inside areas of importance, and this page only lists the dungeons that are major, not minor caves or anything. Fadorel Castle Fadorel Castle is the only major dungeon of Fadorel. Its boss is the first you encounter of a common creature, known as an Earth Telepathid. Gelzar's Dungeon Gelzar's Dungeon is in Gelzar; its boss is the first you encounter of a common creature, known as a Fire Telepathid. Caverns of Fire(Warning! Spoiler!) The Caverns of Fire are in Gelzar; there is no boss yet appointed to this area yet, though it will be a character from Gelzar. Ricky's Dungeon This dungeon is unique in that it won't be part of any quest, and will just be a dungeon that would be fun or adventurous to explore. It's located in Tarken. Mage Dungeon(Warning! Spoiler!) The entrance to the Mage Dungeon is in Ildon; its boss is the High Mage. Ildon Fortress Ildon Fortress is in Ildon; its boss is the first you encounter of a common creature, known as a Forest Telepathid. Goblin Passageway(Warning! Spoiler!) The entrance to the Goblin Passageway is in Ildon; its boss is the Goblin Warboss. Zargothian Shrine The Zargothian Shrine is in Zargothia; its boss is the first you encounter of a common creature, known as a Sea Telepathid. Sharand This dungeon is unique in that it's one of the few dungeons that would involve no attacking of any kind; there is no boss, but rather, it is a haven for angels to reside undetected. It's located in Zargothia. Water Caverns(Warning! Spoiler!) The Water Caverns are in Zargothia; there is no boss yet appointed to this area yet, though it will be a character from Zargothia. Elven Tower of Air(Warning! Spoiler!) The Elven Tower of Air is in Valondor; there is no boss yet appointed to this area yet, though it will be a character from Valondor. Tharandirian Mines(Warning! Spoiler!) The Tharandirian Mines are in Tharandir; its boss is Tharandir the Robot. Tharandir Caves The Tharandir Caves are in Tharandir; its boss is the first you encounter of a rare creature, known as a Stone-Skin Giant. Hak(Warning! Spoiler!) Hak is on the border of Golziath and in Castle Field; its boss is Zylacon the Great. Golziath's Pyramid(Warning! Spoiler!) Golziath's Pyramid is in Golziath; its boss is Golziath, the Mighty Giant. Fighter Castle(Warning! Spoiler!) Fighter Castle is located in Castle Field; its boss is Gelzar. Archer Castle(Warning! Spoiler!) Archer Castle is located in Castle Field; its boss is Jerek. Wizard Castle(Warning! Spoiler!) Wizard Castle is located in Castle Field; its boss is Lady Haki. Hak's Castle(Warning! Spoiler!) Hak's Castle is found by using a portal in Castle Field to warp to the castle; its boss is Hak. Dragon Hero Castle(Link To Extreme Spoiler) This is a complete spoiler; for info on it(If you want to see nothing but spoilers), click here. Other information that isn't spoilers about this place is that it's found by using a portal in Castle Field to warp to the castle.